Happy Endings
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Jade scoffed and gave a bitter laugh throwing herself back. She threw her hands up. "Love?" She shouted in outrage and glared at the girl with as much malice she could possibly muster. "Love is pretentious and fake. It acts like it is all special, and makes you happy and joyful when all it is a big joke!" She spat, fists clenching. Jade with Tots 6. Oneshot.


Happy Endings.

Jade snuck into what had formally been the "Ping Pong Practice room," to film yet another addition of, "Jade with Tots." She had asked (threatened) Sinjin to bring her a kid, because she just wasn't in the mood to weed out a crazy from a jumble of screaming, giggling kids that had too much time on their hands.

She tossed her black locks over her shoulder and plopped herself down on the couch in the corner, curling her legs up to her chest. She tugged out her Pearphone from her back pocket and scrolled through her contacts list. Beck's name at the very top of her list was a sickly reminder of their former relationship and only made her grow more bitter.

She didn't like any sort of reminder of her previous relationship, it was annoying and she hated every minute of it. Her blue eyes scanned the room with a sigh and she desperately made her mind wander away from the subject of her last Jade with Tots.

She scrolled down on her "Most watched" list and saw Jade with Tots 3. She swallowed and pressed play and watched it on her phone, smirking at her harshness.

Her heart dropped and she turned up the volume.

"Tell me something you like." She heard herself ask Beck.

"Like or love?" He questioned, his leg twitching slightly.

She shrugged. "Love."

Beck glanced to the side then at her with a grin. "You."

She stopped the video and shut her eyes. It felt so…foreign, hearing him say that again (even if it was a recorded version) after so long. It kind of made her feel…happy again.

She shook her head, scowling to herself. She didn't want to make her look like some lovesick fool who was still in love with her boyfriend. Which she wasn't (was).

She jerked up as soon as the door was opened and Sinjin arrived with her first child. She glowered at him. "I told you not to come in until you got my cue!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

Sinjin held his hands up in surrender. "Don't hurt me!" He squeaked and ushered the little blonde girl into the hallway, the girl giving her a strange look.

Jade scowled bitterly and sad back down crossing her arms. She positioned her phone back on the table across from her, using the tripod to keep it steady and still. She sat back down relaxing her posture a bit.

"Well, I had some free time, so I thought, why not record another Jade with Tots?" She shrugged, curling her hair over her shoulder. "Not that I enjoy doing this, which I don't, but you get my point." She glared at her phone. "And if you don't, stop watching this and go stop being a waste of time." She added, the words like venom dripping off her tongue. She knew it was a bit harsh, but she was a harsh person, get used to it.

She settled back down and played absently with the fabric of the couch. "You no the drill, I bring toddlers in, ask them what they like and tell them what I know about it, being bitterly honest of course." She added quickly with a smirk.

She opened her mouth and, "Come in!" She shouted, her blue eyes watching like a cat ready to pounce as the little girl was shoved in. She eyed Jade with a wariness but came over and sat down anyways.

Jade got right to the point. "You tell me thinks you like, I tell you things about it." And so she went with multiple children.

Sinjin waited outside the door with one last little girl, a pretty little African American curl with pigtails and warm brown eyes.

He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Beck. He stiffened. "Beck what are you doing here?" He asked quickly, a hint of nervousness in his tone.

Beck looked at Sinjin, then the little girl, and at last the closed door. He quickly put the puzzle pieces together and got the picture. "Jade's in there filming right?" He asked, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Yeah…" Sinjin answered slowly, the wariness still there. Beck nodded and pulled out a crisp twenty-dollar bill and held it out to him.

"Leave the kid with me and go get yourself something." Sinjin's face brightened and he nodded, completely forgetting Jade's strict orders and scampered off with the bill, a giddy grin on his face.

"I'll go buy some lollipops!" He called, skipping down the hall like a crazy child. Beck shook his head.

"Weird…" He muttered and kneeled next to the little girl that had a confused look on her face. He smiled at her warmly. "Sweetie, what's your name?"

She giggled and swung her arms. "Karan."

"What a pretty name. Now Karen, could you do me a favor?"

She tapped her finger to her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face and then she shrugged, smiling mischeviously.

"What do I get?" She asked innocently.

Beck thought for a moment before smiling. "I'll buy you a big lollipop and make sure to give it to you tomorrow."

"Promise?" She pouted.

"Promise." He nodded. She held her pinkie out and he laughed amused and hooked his pinkie with hers, firmly shaking.

"Now here's the plan…"

Meanwhile, back inside.

"Ugh, how can you like sunshine? It causes melanoma and that's how people die, once of leading causes of death is Cancer, and the sun is a leading cause of that." She snapped.

The little boy quivered in fear and squeaked out. "You're scary!" And got up and ran to the door, opening it and sprinting out.

"You get back here you little.." She yelled and sighed, giving up. "Next!"

Little Karen nodded at Beck, understanding and skipped inside, walking around the couch and sitting down across from Jade, Beck slipping inside and leaning against the door, luckily, Jade could not see him.

"What do you like?" Jade asked, propping her elbow up on the chair and resting her chin on it, a bored expression clear on her face.

Karen tapped her finger to her chin much like she had with Beck and smiled widely, showing off her pearly whites. "Love!" She answered with enthusiasm.

Jade's eyebrows shot up and she leaned forward, resting her hands in her lap. "Love?"

Karen nodded vigorously.

Jade scoffed and gave a bitter laugh throwing herself back. She threw her hands up. "Love!" She shouted in outrage and glared at the girl with as much malice she could possibly muster. "Love is pretentious and fake. It acts like it is all special, and makes you happy and joyful when all it is a big joke!" She spat, fists clenching.

"All it does is make you feel like crap. And it's only a temporary solution to anyone's pain! It only worsens, it obviously won't last. Never." She stood up, crossing her arms, a longing and saddened expression in her bright blue eyes.

She sighed. "It didn't for me." She continued drabbling and ranting on, a softer, calmer tone taking the place of her old one. Beck's heart tightened and snuck up behind her. She was oblivious to the presence and continued talking, to the air, and not specifically to the little girl anymore.

"And he won't _ever _love me back. Not again. He honestly stopped…" She murmured, her gaze falling to the ground, the beginning of tears forming in her eyelids.

The little girl giggled madly, her eyes lighting up.

Jade's face twisted up into a rageful scowl. "**What could possibly be funny about that!**" She glared at her.

Karen stood up, pointing her finger at her. "He loves you." Was all she said, than smiled widely at Beck.

Beck chuckled quietly to himself and crossed his arms, his hands grasping his elbows.

It took a minute for Jade to put the pieces together and notice the girls gaze was no longer on her, but on something behind her. She rose an eyebrow and turned around quickly, her mouth open ready to yell at whoever was there, but the sight of the person stopped her in her tracks.

Her eyes widened and she shut her mouth, staring at him. "W-what are you doing here?" She demanded, trying to put some sort of anger into her tone, but she couldn't, not with what the little girl said.

Beck shrugged. "Interrupting your video." She turned, her back facing him.

"Leave." She bit out, her eyes searching the floor, anywhere for some sort of answer.

Beck took a stride forward, stopping so he was literally a centimeter from pressing his front to her back, his breath swirling over the ivory skin of her neck.

"Now why would I do that…?" He muttered, his voice hushed.

She suppressed a shiver and swung around, pointing an accusing finger in his face. "What!" She took a step back realizing the close proximity. "Do you think your doing…?" She finished in a smaller voice.

"Confessing my love in desperation?" He tried, a playful grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

She swallowed. "You can't just have my back ya know, I've moved on…" She trailed off, lying through her teeth.

Beck laughed lightly and took another step forward, his hands wrapped gently around her forearms, looking into her eyes. "Sure you have." He whispered, brushing some of her dark locks out of her eyes.

Jade gave a little shake, a light blush covering her pale cheeks. "I-I have…" She pressed shakily, her eyes moving around his face.

"So I have competition?" He smiled softly, his hand resting on her cheek, the pad of his thumb running soothingly over her cheek. Jade almost found herself pressing into his touch, the feel of his skin on hers so familiar, so…wonderful.

She nodded slowly, suppressing the urge to smile back at his handsome face.

"I hope this makes him jealous…" He pressed his lips slowly to hers, an alien shock running through both of their bodies, the familiar electricity startling each.

She responded with vigor, her hand reaching up and cupping the back of his neck, running through his dark brown hair, tilting her head to the side, her mouth moving swiftly on his.

His hands curled around her waist, settling in their usual spot.

Karen giggled and jumped in front of the camera, smiling. "And this has been Jade with Tots, except with a really really _really _happy ending. Bye!"

AN: Aw, now wasn't this just lovely? My first Bade story I have written and I must say, I enjoyed writing this very much. I enjoy Jade's character, it reminds me of Artemis's. Review if you can, I enjoy the feedback especially for my first work with Victorious. Thank you for reading~!


End file.
